


Living Spaces

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was space.</p></blockquote>





	Living Spaces

1\. Sunnydale - basement apartment

Three strides were all it took for him to cross the entire length of his apartment. He felt caged, trapped in this tiny, dreary space. He reminded himself exactly why he was here. I can be somebody.

The sculpture set in the center of the room, his one indulgence. He had "acquired" it years (decades) ago. He told himself he needed one thing of beauty or he'd go crazy.

But when he looked at the piece, he remembered his family and felt less lonely. He hated the fact that even now, he still found comfort in a blood soaked past.

 

2\. Sunnydale - The Mansion

Each room held nightmares. In the "play room", he could easily smell the blood of those he had tortured to death. In the second bedroom, he could scent his own come and Dru's musk, still heavy in the sheets. And in the great room, he could taste Buffy's tears as she sent him to the hell he deserved.

It was torture to stay, but no matter how painful he wouldn't leave. He saw the frisson of fear that ran through Buffy's body when she came to see him. That's what he wanted. She should never forget exactly what he was.

 

3\. Los Angeles - Apartment and Office Space

It was a nice sized apartment for this part of town and perfect for a vampire-turned-savior's needs. Easy sewer access, no windows, a place to store his weapons. After taking down a nest, the landlord had let him have the place and the office above it rent free. It likely didn't hurt that nothing human would want to live in such a vaguely depressing place.

It meant that people avoided this area and that was fine. He'd learned the hard way that forming attachments to people was only going to end in misery and worse. He would keep to himself.

4\. Los Angeles - The Hyperion

The last time he lived here, this was a place of despair. He could have helped, but instead he had left people to suffer their fates. He still felt ashamed, but he also knew he had changed. People needed someone to protect them and that someone was him.

He understood his path now. He had friends and a purpose.

Once this was place that fed on the worst of humanity's emotions. Now, it would be a home of hope. He was never going to turn his back on anyone, ever again. He was a champion of the Powers That Be.

5\. Los Angeles - Wolfram and Hart Pent House Suite

The apartment was gorgeous. Everything he could ever want was here, from the fully stocked bar to the silk sheeted king-size bed to the huge picture windows overlooking the city..

He hated it. He had brought none of his personal belongings. It felt as soulless as he was becoming. From his vantage point, everyone was utterly insignificant. He couldn't tell if the man and woman thirty stories below were engaged in a passionate embrace or the woman was slowly having her blood removed.

He pressed his forehead against the glass and thought about Connor. He wouldn't change a damned thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was space.


End file.
